Plester
by chindleion
Summary: "Nagisa-chan, ada yang ingin ku beritahu padamu–" / "AKU INI LAKI-LAKIIIIIIIII!" / Antara pemuda bishie, artis papan atas, ibu bermuka dua, teman kampret, serta manajer stalker. For #HeroSystem #SnakeSaga


Taman kota Kunugigaoka adalah tempat favoritku.

Berlokasi di alun-alun kota, biasanya aku dan Karma akan bersantai disini setelah pulang sekolah sambil membahas Sonic Ninja ataupun game yang Karma tamatkan semalam. Namun karena suatu hal, Karma memutuskan untuk pulang duluan (tentu saja ia membolos pelajaran terakhir, Ono- _sensei_ sampai marah-marah tadi) dan berakhir aku yang pulang sendirian. Enaknya, andai aku bisa seperti dirinya.

Saat ini aku sedang duduk di bangku panjang yang dekat dengan pohon rindang, sembari menikmati semilir angin musim panas yang memainkan rambut panjangku. Suara gemerisik dedaunan yang terdengar, membuatku lebih nyaman berada disini.

Ku teguk air mineral di genggaman, lalu menyenderkan tubuh agar se-rileks mungkin. Kepalaku mendongkak, melihat langit yang perlahan berubah jingga. Aku tersenyum, memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata.

Ah, bahagianya hidup ini.

"Sial! Kenapa mereka selalu mengejarku.."

Bisa ku dengar gerutuan dari seseorang yang jaraknya tak jauh dari tempatku berada. Dari suaranya, ku tebak ia adalah perempuan. Kelopak mataku sedikit terbuka, penasaran dengan asal dari suara itu.

Aku melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut legam sepunggung dengan topi menutupi kepalanya, lalu memakai kacamata hitam dan ia mengenakan seragam sekolah–ku tebak dari SMP Hoshima–yang ditutupi oleh sebuah jaket merah muda. Tasnya pun masih ia bawa, dan kelihatan dari raut wajahnya, dia sangat lelah.

Eh? Sejak kapan dia ada di sampingku?

Aku berusaha mengabaikan gadis itu dan kembali terpejam. Namun ia selalu mengoceh dan menggerutu, membuatku tidak bisa tidur. Oh, ayolah, aku hanya ingin istirahat sejenak. Pelajaran Ono- _sensei_ tadi sangat melelahkan. Bisakah kau diam?

Tentu aku mengumpatnya dalam hati.

"Haaah.. AKU SUDAH TIDAK TAHAN LAGI!"

Bertepatan dengan teriakan gadis itu, mataku langsung terbuka lebar, terkejut. Reflek, kepala ku menoleh kearahnya, dan gadis itu pun sepertinya menyadari keberadaanku.

"Eh?"

Wajahnya terlihat polos.

Kami saling berpandangan. Cukup lama sampai ia menyadari sesuatu.

"MA-MAAF! A-aku mengganggu tidurmu.."

Ia tampak panik, terlihat berkali-kali membungkuk pada diriku. Aku yang tidak tahu harus apa, hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepala.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa.."

Bertepatan dengan itu, ia terdiam dan hanya menunduk malu. Suasananya jadi canggung, pasti dia merasa bersalah. Ku lirik gadis itu sebentar, sebelum atensi ku beralih ke kakinya.

Bu-bukan! Aku bukannya mesum atau apa! Aku hanya melihat ada darah disana!

"Itu.."

Ku beranikan diri untuk menunjuk kakinya, tepatnya di lutut. Sang gadis mengikuti arah telunjukku, lalu ia tersenyum miris. Akan tetapi, ia tidak kunjung berbicara tentang luka di lututnya. Masih malu, mungkin?

Aku menghela nafas.

Segera ku buka tas sekolahku, kemudian mengambil sebuah plester yang selalu ku bawa untuk berjaga-jaga. Biasanya sih aku berikan ke Karma, karena wajah maupun badannya kadang dipenuhi luka-luka karena _kebiasaannya_. Yah, aku tidak menyangka ini akan berguna untuk orang lain.

"Ini, untuk luka mu." ucapku sambil menyodorkan plester itu ke hadapannya. Ia mengerjap, lalu tangannya terulur untuk mengambilnya.

Setelah memasangkan plester yang tadi ku berikan, ia melirikku dengan malu-malu, lalu berucap. " _A-arigatou_.."

Aku hanya tersenyum sebagai balasannya.

Kami berdua kembali terdiam, namun suasana tidak se-canggung tadi. Aku masih penasaran dengan gadis itu, jadi ku putuskan untuk mengajaknya bicara. Toh, sekarang aku juga tidak bisa beristirahat lagi seperti rencanaku tadi.

"Ano.. Kenapa lututmu bisa terluka?"

Merasa diajak bicara, ia kembali menoleh padaku lalu sesaat kemudian tangannya menunjuk sebuah jalan yang memang sedang diperbaiki. Aku pun ikut melihat kearah yang ditunjuk, dengan heran tentunya.

"Uhm, tadi aku terjatuh disana. Aku tidak tahu kalau ada perbaikan jalan.." tuturnya dengan nada sedih. Ia kembali tersenyum, namun senyumannya kali ini berbeda dengan yang tadi. Terlihat lebih pahit..

Oh, jadi karena itu toh sedari tadi dia terus mengeluh.

Ia mendongkak, melihat langit yang berubah menjadi senja. Helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya. "Sepertinya hari ini hari sialku.."

Aku kembali membuka tasku, meraih dua buah puding yang tadi ku beli di jalan. Gadis itu pun mengamati pergerakanku. Niatnya sih tadi mau dimakan sendiri semuanya, tapi entah merasa kasihan atau aku merasa sang gadis tengah menatap puding yang ku genggam dengan wajah lapar, aku memutuskan untuk menawarinya.

"Err.. Kau mau?"

Ia kembali mengerjap, kali ini terlihat kilauan dari matanya. "Boleh, kah?"

Aku hanya mengangguk sembari memberikannya puding. Ia langsung menyambarnya dan tak segan-segan memakannya.

" _Oishii_!"

Wajahnya tampak bahagia, sampai berbinar-binar begitu. Apakah dia tidak pernah makan puding? Ah, atau dia tidak punya uang untuk membeli puding semacam ini?

(... Apa kau tidak bisa memikirkan alasan yang lebih bagus, Nagisa?)

"Ah, sudah jam segini! Aku harus pulang.." ucapnya dengan panik, lalu bangkit dengan tangan kanan membawa puding dan lengan kiri mengapit tas sekolah.

Tubuhnya berbalik, menghadap diriku yang masih terduduk di bangku.

"Terima kasih, uhm.."

Aku langsung menjawab. "Shiota Nagisa. Panggil Nagisa saja."

"Terima kasih Nagisa- _chan_! Jika kita bertemu lagi, mari kita berbincang lagi!"

Angin kembali berhembus, membuat rambut hitam itu berkibar diterpanya. Ia tersenyum manis, lalu meninggalkan diriku yang masih diam di tempat.

Duniaku seakan berhenti.

Aku terpaku akan keindahan wajahnya yang diterpa sinar kejinggaan, dan iris sapphire ini terus melihat punggungnya yang semakin menjauh.

Eh–tunggu.

Nagisa- _chan_?

Tadi dia bilang '- _chan'_?

Aku memakai celana dan dia masih memanggilku dengan '- _chan_ '?!

"AKU INI LAKI-LAKIIIIIIIII!"

Dan detik berikutnya, burung merpati beterbangan saat teriakanku menggema di se-antero taman Kunugigaoka.

* * *

 **Assassination Classroom ©** Yuusei Matsui

 **Plester ©** chindleion

 **Warning:**

AU!Middle, Typo(s), Ada plesetan merek atau nama acara, EYD 404, Kayano diganti dengan Akari, OOC, Hiromi (ibu Nagisa) jadi baik tapi masih suka nyuruh Nagisa berpakaian wanita, Humor Kriuk, dan segala kesalahan yang terdapat di cerita ini.

* * *

Dedicated for **#HeroSystem**

 **Mission 3;** Temukan ramuan obat untuk menyembuhkan luka!

 **#SnakeSaga**

* * *

"Nagisa, siram tanaman yang ada di halaman depan rumah!"

"Ya, ibu!"

Dipencetkan tombol _pause_ pada game yang sedang ku mainkan, lalu bergegas keluar kamar menuju halaman depan. Ibuku sangat tegas bila menyangkut urusan pekerjaan rumah, jadi jika aku tidak menuruti perintahnya pasti aku akan mendapat hukuman. Karena aku tidak mau disuruh _crossdress_ , aku langsung mengambil penyiram bunga yang berada didekat keran dan mengisinya dengan air.

Kenapa hukumannya _crossdress_? Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak tahu.

Ibuku memang suka berkebun, namun ia terlalu sibuk bekerja dan berakhir akulah satu-satunya yang disuruh merawatnya. Walau aku tidak tahu jenis bunga-bunga ini, tapi tetap ku rawat dengan sepenuh hati. Yah, kalau mawar dan melati aku tahu, sih.

"Nanti siang main ke rumah Sugino, ah.." gumamku sambil bersenandung ria. Menyiramkan air diatas tanaman-tanaman itu.

Pagi hari yang indah.

Tepat di ujung gang, aku melihat seseorang berlari dengan sangat kencang. Saking kencangnya, dalam beberapa detik saja aku bisa melihat dia sudah berada dekat dengan rumahku. Padahal, rumahku ini berada di ujung gang satunya lagi. Wow.

Bisa ku rasakan kalau orang itu semakin dekat dan dekat, sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa mengerem dan melompat melewati pagar ke pekaranganku.

Ku tegaskan. **Melompat**. Ke. **Pekaranganku**.

"O-oi!"

Aku pun reflek berteriak plus melotot kala orang itu hampir menginjak tanaman ibuku. _Huft_ , untung saja tidak kena. Kalau sampai rusak, habis sudah riwayatku.

Baru saja aku ingin melayangkan protes, ia sudah meringkuk di sela-sela tanaman ibuku dan telunjuknya ditaruh didepan bibirnya, tanda untuk diam.

"Sssstt!"

Aku yang masih tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh dua orang yang ngos-ngosan berlari dari arah timur. Instingku mengatakan bahwa ada yang tidak beres, lalu segera berpura-pura kembali menyiram tanaman.

Benar dugaanku, dua orang tadi kini menghampiriku sambil mengatur nafasnya sejenak. Dua orang pria dewasa, kira-kira berumur dua puluhan. Setelah keduanya sudah merasa agak baikan, salah satu diantara mereka membuka suara.

"Nona, apa anda melihat seorang anak gadis berambut hitam melewati jalan ini?"

Nona nona, nona dari _Hongkong_?!

Aku memutuskan untuk berbohong serta meninggikan suara–agar terdengar seperti perempuan. "Ah, ia berjalan lurus lalu berbelok kearah kanan.."

"Terima kasih. Ayo kita kejar dia!"

Setelah mereka pergi, aku meringis karena kembali dipanggil dengan panggilan wanita. Kedua tanganku ku gunakan untuk menutupi wajahku–menghayati peran.

"Kenapa genderku selalu dipertanyakan.."

Rasanya aku ingin menangis.

Kala aku terlalu sibuk meratapi nasib, sang buronan tadi keluar dari persembunyiannya.

" _Arigatou_ sudah menyelamatkank–" ucapannya terhenti ketika ia melihat diriku. Mataku terbelalak, sama seperti dirinya yang tengah menatapku kaget.

"Kau–"

"–yang waktu itu!"

Acara saling tunjuk-tunjukkan ini berlangsung singkat, karena mengingat kalau adegan ini begitu _klise_ dan terkesan drama. _Duh_ , bahkan kami saling terdiam, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Ano.. Sebelumnya, aku belum mengetahui namamu.." tanyaku sambil menggaruk tengkuk. Pandanganku ku alihkan kearah lain.

Bisa ku lihat ia mulai bangkit, kemudian tersenyum manis seperti waktu itu–yang sukses membuatku kembali terpesona.

"Aku Yukimura Akari. Maaf, waktu itu aku tidak memberitahu namaku.."

Aku jadi salah tingkah. "Ah, tidak apa-apa. Entah ini semacam kebetulan atau apa, kita bertemu lagi.."

Kami saling terdiam, memikirkan takdir yang begitu lucu. Tidak ku sangka akan bertemu gadis ini lagi, dan sepertinya ia bukanlah orang biasa.

"Yukimura- _san_ mau masuk ke rumahku? Kurasa orang-orang tadi masih mengejarmu.." ku tawarkan tempat persembunyian untuknya, sembari meminta penjelasan mengapa ia dikejar-kejar oleh dua pria tadi–walaupun secara tersirat, sih.

A-aku hanya penasaran saja, boleh kan?

 _Gak._ –ini author yang bilang.

Ia kembali berbinar, sepertinya ia sangat senang dengan tawaranku. Sesaat kemudian, ia mengangguk mantap. Aku langsung menanggalkan penyiram tanaman yang sedari tadi ku pegang, lalu berjalan masuk kedalam rumah.

"Terima kasih. Maaf merepotkan.."

Gadis–yang ku ketahui bernama Yukimura Akari–mengekori dari belakang, dengan wajah yang gugup dan tangan yang menyatu didepan dadanya.

 _'Mungkin ia bisa..'_ Gumamnya tanpa sepengetahuanku.

* * *

Saat aku masuk kedalam rumah, bisa ku lihat ibuku yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu tengah menonton acara musik di televisi– _Outbox_ , kalau tidak salah. _Cih_ , anak disuruh beres-beres, orangtua berleha-leha. Apakah ini yang dinamakan ketidakadilan?

Kok kesannya aku durhaka sekali.

"Ibu, temanku datang berkunjung.." tuturku sambil menghalangi pandangan ibuku ke televisi. Iya, aku berdiri didepannya. Kalau tidak begitu, pasti ibu tidak akan mendengarkanku lantaran terlalu fokus dengan acara _Outbox_ apalah itu.

Ibu–yang baru sadar akan keberadaanku–tersentak, kemudian menoleh kearahku dan kearah Akari. " _Ara.._ Nagisa, kamu belum pernah membawa teman perempuan sebelumnya.."

Aku berinisiatif untuk memperkenalkannya pada ibuku. Sedangkan Akari sendiri hanya tersenyum lembut–sekali lagi, aku meleleh melihat senyumannya (uhuk).

"Namanya Yukimura Akari. Dia tinggal di Kyoto, bu. Aku berteman dengannya saat kunjungan darmawisata kesana waktu lalu.."

Sudah berapa kali aku berbohong hari ini?

Dua? Lima? _Ratusan_.

"Ibu senang kamu punya teman banyak, Nagisa. Akari- _chan_ , kah? Ah, anggap saja rumah sendiri.."

Ibu tersenyum ramah. Aku cengo.

"Terima kasih banyak bibi.." ucap Akari sambil membungkuk. Aku yang melihat ada aura kebahagiaan diantara mereka, hanya bisa terbengong-bengong.

Kok ibu jadi baik begitu? Biasanya ia sangat tegas terhadapku..

I-ini namanya pilih kasih!

Aku menggenggam tangan Akari, lalu mengajaknya untuk pergi dari hadapan ibuku. Dicuekin itu rasanya nggak enak, tempe!

"Ayo Yukimura- _san_ , kita ke kamarku.."

Disertai pandangan aneh dari ibuku, aku berusaha mengabaikannya dan kembali berjalan menaiki tangga, menuju lantai dua dimana kamarku berada.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi.. Kenapa tadi Yukimura- _san_ sembunyi dari orang-orang itu?"

Sekarang ini aku sedang duduk di kursi meja belajarku, sementara Akari sendiri duduk di tepi ranjangku. Ia terlihat gelisah, sampai-sampai ia memeluk bantal kesayanganku.

Ugh, setelah ini pasti bantalku bau parfumnya.

Ia membuka suara. "Nagisa- _chan_ , ada yang ingin ku beritahu padamu–"

"–sebentar. Aku juga ingin meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini."

Ku potong cepat-cepat, karena aku tidak tahan mendengarnya memanggilku dengan panggilan '- _chan_ ' itu. Akari terlihat bingung, kepalanya ia miringkan ke kanan.

"Kesalahpahaman.. Apa?"

Tanganku ku sampirkan ke senderan kursi, kemudian memandang lurus kearahnya.

"Tadi kau memanggilku 'Nagisa- _chan_ '. Pakai embel-embel - _chan_."

Ia semakin bingung. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau kan perempua–"

"... Aku laki-laki, Yukimura- _san_."

Waktu berjalan begitu lambat, bahkan terasa berhenti. Akari masih diam di tempat, tidak bergeming sedikit pun. Aku jadi khawatir. Apa ia syok? Apa jiwanya terguncang? Apa ia tidak percaya akan kenyataan bahwa aku ini laki-laki?

Ta-tapi.. Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak salah, kan?

 _Salah besar_. –author kembali menjawab.

"Uso."

Setelah sekian lama menunggu, akhirnya ia mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Syukurlah, berarti ia masih hidup.

(... Ini kenapa Nagisa gak bisa berpikiran positif sedikit, sih?!)

Tapi tadi ia bilang apa? Uso?

"Kenapa kau tidak percaya?!" Aku menampar pelipisku, terasa pening karena tadi aku menepuknya terlalu keras–saking emosinya.

Akari menunjukku, kini ia terlihat lebih emosi dibanding diriku. "Karena kau itu imut!"

 _ **Jleb!**_

Aku menunduk. Ku sentuh dadaku dengan kedua tangan–kembali menghayati peran. Air mata imajiner terlihat melintas di pipiku. _Hiks_ , kenapa orang-orang tidak mau percaya dengan ucapanku? Apa aku perlu menunjukkan **nya**?

"Aku merasa gagal menjadi seorang lelaki.."

Entah ia merasa kasihan melihatku seperti ini atau apa, ia kembali berucap dengan ragu.

"Oke, walaupun aku sedikit tidak percaya, tapi aku akan berusaha mempercayainya."

Kepalaku mendongkak dengan cepat, menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar. Aku tersenyum bahagia, efek bunga-bunga terlihat disekelilingku.

"Terima kasih, Yukimura- _san_!"

Akhirnya, ada yang mengakuiku sebagai laki-laki.

Sadar betapa OOC-nya diriku, aku berdehem singkat sembari mengembalikan wibawa ku. Wibawa? Sejak kapan aku punya wibawa? Auk ah.

"Kembali ke topik awal," Aku mencoba terlihat serius. "Kenapa kau sampai dikejar-kejar seperti tadi?"

Akari menunduk, bantalku pun dipeluknya lebih erat kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya pada gumpalan empuk itu. "Ini agak sulit ku ucapkan.."

"Ah, kalau Yukimura- _san_ tidak bisa memberitahunya, aku tidak memaksa.." ujarku disertai senyuman kikuk. Aku agak kecewa sih, tapi aku tidak ingin menggali informasi jika orang itu tidak berkenan menceritakannya.

Aku baru bertemu dia dua kali, ingat?

"Tidak. Kau sudah menolongku dua kali, dan kelihatannya kau orang baik, jadi akan ku beritahu.." Jari kelingkingnya terulur, membuatku mengerjap pelan. "Tapi berjanjilah kalau kau tidak akan memberitahu hal ini ke orang lain."

Aku pun menautkan kelingkingku pada kelingkingnya, membuat perjanjian. "Baiklah."

Kepalanya terangkat, tidak percaya bahwa aku bersedia mendengar kisahnya. Kami saling tersenyum, seolah-olah takdir memang sengaja mempertemukan kita berdua.

Bolehkah aku mengatakan kalau sekarang kami berteman?

Akari menarik dirinya mendekatiku, lalu berbisik di telinga kananku, "Sebenarnya–"

Aku menahan nafas karena aku begitu dekat dengannya. Jantungku pun sudah _dag dig dug serr_ sedari tadi.

"–aku ini **aktris** yang dikenal dengan nama panggung **Mase Haruna**."

Ia menjauhi diriku, lalu kembali duduk diatas ranjangku. Tangan putihnya mengambil teh hangat dan beberapa kue kering–yang sebelumnya disajikan oleh ibuku. Aku masih terdiam, tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi.

"Aku sudah bosan dengan dunia akting, jadi ku putuskan untuk kabur dari mereka."

Mataku mengerjap cepat. Aku memasang muka tablo, sedangkan Akari hanya nyengir seakan yang ia ucapkan tadi hanya kalimat biasa.

"HEEEEEEE?!"

* * *

Aku tidak percaya ini.

Aku. Bertemu. Mase Haruna.

Yang katanya berkali-kali mendapatkan penghargaan di ajang Japan Movie Award, Panasdingin Award, Seiyuu Yuusei Award, dan award-award lainnya–yang bahkan diriku pun tidak tahu.

Kategorinya pun tidak jauh-jauh dari film terbaik, drama seri terbaik, aktris terfavorit, atau _seiyuu_ terfavorit. Jangan lupa umurnya yang masih terbilang muda, 14 tahun! Sama seperti diriku!

 _(Shiota Hiromi, 37 tahun, menjelaskan panjang kali lebar kali tinggi tentang aktris bernama Mase Haruna sewaktu Nagisa menanyakannya dengan wajah pucat pasi. Diduga karena sang idola sedang berada dikamarnya, duduk manis sambil membaca komik Sonic Ninja.)_

Kini aku sudah kembali usai menanyakan dirinya pada ibuku, dan kini ia sudah selesai membaca komik Sonic Ninja milikku. Kami saling berhadapan, hanya diam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Bolehkah aku berteriak?

 _Gak_. –untuk kesekian kalinya, author menjawab narasi ku.

"Jadi.. Intinya, kau menyesal dan kau ingin lari dari kenyataan?" ucapku berspekulasi. Aku bisa melihat Akari terkekeh pelan sambil menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya.

"Itu sedikit ironis, tapi kau benar." Ia menyatukan telapak tangannya, memohon didepanku. "Nagisa, tolong bantu aku.."

Aku menstabilkan nafas, berusaha tidak kejang-kejang saat melihat senyum manisnya.

"Kau aktris? Mase Haruna yang menjadi peran utama di film _Dragonfly_ itu?" tanyaku sekali lagi. Memang sih wajah Akari diatas rata-rata, tapi aku hanya ingin memastikan saja.

Akari gregetan. "Aku tidak berbohong, Nagisa. Kau cari saja di gugel!"

"Yah, aku tidak terlalu suka mengikuti berita selebriti, jadi aku tidak terlalu menahu soal begituan. Mengetahui Mase Haruna saja karena ibuku suka menonton drama televisi dan menceritakannya padaku tadi.."

Ia menghela nafas kasar. "Syukurlah, ku kira kau fans ku.."

"Tapi.. Boleh minta tanda tangan?" Aku menyodorkan buku tulis _shidu_ dan sebuah pulpen yang isinya tinggal sedikit. Pulpenku selalu diambil orang, jadi hanya tinggal ini satu-satunya pulpenku. Ini juga ngambil dari tempat pensil Karma.

Akari tersenyum miring.

"Oke, kalau untukmu tentu boleh.."

* * *

Aku pamit kepada ibuku untuk mengantar Akari sampai stasiun, dan ibuku hanya menjawab dengan gumaman sementara ia masih asyik menonton televisi. Matahari semakin tinggi, dan musim panas kali ini begitu menyengat.

Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengajak Akari jalan-jalan. _Toh_ , ia sudah menceritakan masalahnya dan memohon kepadaku, jadi sebagai lelaki sejati aku harus membantunya!

(... Sebenarnya Nagisa hanya ingin diakui sebagai laki-laki, tidak lebih kok.)

"Hey, Yukimura- _sa_ –"

Ucapanku dipotong olehnya. "Akari saja. Aku kan memanggilmu tanpa embel-embel."

"A-ah, baiklah."

Aku menelan ludah.

Ba-bagaimana ini? A-aku belum pernah memanggil perempuan tanpa '- _san_ ', dan aktris ini menyuruhku memanggil nama depannya?

"A-Akari," aku sedikit gugup memanggilnya. "Menyesal itu kan wajar. Lalu apa masalahnya? Kau itu aktris terkenal, jadi itu sudah menjadi resiko jika kau dikejar para fans.."

Ia menunduk, langkah kakinya pun berhenti. Aku yang menyadari ia tidak disampingku lagi, langsung menoleh kebelakang. Bisa ku lihat tangannya terkepal, kesal.

"Aku muak, Nagisa. Aku hanya ingin hidup normal, seperti anak gadis lainnya. Bisa berbelanja sesuka hati tanpa bodyguard, bisa bermain dan bercanda ria tanpa dikekang oleh jadwal syuting, atau berpacaran tanpa diburu oleh media."

Hatiku terasa sakit saat ia mengatakan keluh kesahnya, apalagi di bagian 'berpacaran'. Eh? Ada apa dengan diriku?

"Ka-kau punya pacar?" tanyaku, sedikit pelan karena pertanyaan ini termasuk privasi.

"Karena aku aktris, jadi aku dilarang untuk mempunyai hubungan khusus. Itu tertera di kontrakku." Air mukanya menggelap, tanda ia sedang frustasi.

Aku kembali bertanya. "Apa akibatnya kalau kau melanggar kontrakmu?"

"Yah, aku akan dikeluarkan dari agensi ku dan dunia hiburan." Ia menyadari sesuatu. "Eh, Tunggu–"

Senyumku mengembang. Tanganku memegang kedua pundaknya, lalu mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya.

"Kau hanya harus punya **pacar** , Akari!"

"Ngomong sih gampang, Nagisa." Ia terkekeh pelan, seperti mengejek. "Masalahnya, aku sama sekali tidak punya teman lelaki.."

Aku menanggalkan tanganku pada pundaknya, dan beralih menggandeng tangannya. Wah, mulus.

Ia tampak terkejut, akan tetapi aku tidak peduli.

"Kalau begitu, mau ku kenalkan pada temanku?"

* * *

 _ **Tok**_

 _ **Tok**_

 _ **Tok**_

"Karmaaa~ main yuuuukk~"

Ajakan nista itu keluar dari mulutku. Sengaja, karena Karma tidak akan keluar rumah jika bukan aku dan Sugino yang memanggil. Keluarganya? Ada panggilan tersendiri untuk mereka. Katanya sih, untuk menghindari kejahatan yang tertuju pada dirinya. Aku maklum, sih. Orang macam Karma pasti punya musuh banyak.

Diketuknya pintu apartemen bernomor 212, menuntut sang empunya rumah agar cepat keluar. Aku masih meneriaki kode masuk yang tidak elit itu, berharap Karma cepat-cepat membuka pintu ini. Akari pun sudah gelisah dibelakangku–entah kenapa. Mungkin ia gugup?

 _ **Cklek**_

"Hm? Ada apa, Nagis–"

Ucapan Karma terhenti kala pandangannya menangkap sosok dibelakangku. Matanya menyipit, seperti menerka sesuatu.

"Kau.. Mase Haruna?"

Dalam sekejap Akari langsung berlindung dibelakangku, gemeteran. Aku yang bingung plus terkejut, hanya bisa pasrah menerima tubuhku yang dijadikan tembok pelindung.

"Na-Nagisa, dia mengenaliku.."

 _Sasuga_ Karma, bisa tahu Akari dalam sekali lihat. Apakah Karma juga suka menonton selebriti seperti ibunya? Eh, tapi kok ibu tidak mengenali Akari?

Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan mereka berdua?!

Karma tertawa geli. "Ahahaha.. Tenang, aku tidak menggigit kok.."

Ia masuk kedalam rumah, gesturnya mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tidak keberatan menerima tamu asing seperti Akari.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa Nagisa bisa bersama aktris papan atas itu, tapi yang jelas ayo kita masuk terlebih dahulu.." tuturnya. Aku dan Akari pun mengekorinya dibelakang.

Aku membuka mulut, menjelaskan maksud kedatanganku. Kami masih berjalan untuk sampai ke ruang tamu Karma. Lorong ini kenapa panjang sekali? Ini apartemen, kan?

" _Ano_.. Karma, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu.."

Ia menoleh kebelakang. Seringaian selalu tampak di wajahnya. "Hm? Kau minta _crossdress_?"

"BUKAN!" Tanpa sadar aku berteriak ketakutan.

Heran, deh. Kenapa orang disekelilingku suka sekali meminta diriku ini _crossdress_?!

Kami bertiga duduk di sofa ruang tamu milik Akabane, dan Karma pergi sebentar ke dapur untuk menyediakan jus dan cemilan. Ia memang sering ditinggal orangtuanya bekerja, jadi Karma selalu sendirian di rumah.

Setelah Karma kembali, ia menaruh tiga jus stroberi dan _pocky_ stroberi di meja ruang tamu. Akari yang memang sedari tadi kehausan segera menyambar jus itu dan meminumnya.

Ah, aku lupa kalau Karma pecinta stroberi.

Karena tidak mau berlama-lama, aku langsung mengatakan maksud kedatanganku (yang asli) ke tuan rumah.

"Langsung saja. Karma, apa kau bisa menjadi pacar aktris ini?"

 _ **Ohok ohok**_

Akari tersedak jus yang sedang ia minum.

"Oi, pernyataan cinta macam apa itu.." sang aktris protes, namun aku tetap memandang lurus kearah Karma, meminta jawaban.

Alis Karma bertaut, terlihat ia sedikit terkejut dengan permintaanku. "Nagisa, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu.."

Sebelum semuanya menjadi berantakan, Akari berinisiatif untuk mengambil alih pembicaraan.

"Maaf, tidak menceritakannya dari awal.."

Ia berdiri, kemudian membungkuk memberi salam. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah kurva, seperti saat ia tersenyum padaku.

"Salam kenal, aku Yukimura Akari. Aku ingin menjadikanmu pacar 'palsu' agar aku bisa hengkang dari dunia akting. Maaf memintanya tiba-tiba, tapi aku sangat berharap padamu, Akabane Karma- _kun_."

Hening.

Akari menunggu jawaban Karma. Aku pun sampai berkeringat dingin.

 _ **Shuri roti, roti Shuri roti**_ –tukang roti lewat.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa."

Perkataan dari Karma sangat diluar dugaan. Ku pikir ia akan dengan senang hati menerima, toh ia akan jadi terkenal nantinya. Apalagi ia tampan, pasti ia akan menjadi model majalah atau ia malah ditawari menjadi aktor. Bisa jadi, kan?

"Kenapa?" tanya ku, sedangkan Akari sendiri saat ini hanya terdiam. Karma memandang sesaat kearah Akari, kemudian ia beralih memandangku dengan raut wajah serius.

"Jika Mase Haruna, sang aktris terkenal tiba-tiba mempunyai kekasih, itu akan menjadi sebuah skandal dan aku pasti akan kena imbasnya, Nagisa. Itu merepotkan."

Kelopak mataku melebar.

"... Kau benar." Aku pun ikut menunduk, disertai senyuman miring.

Karma mengambil jus stroberinya, lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sofa. Ia meneguk sekali cairan merah muda itu, setelah itu ia kembali membuka suara.

"Lagipula, kenapa tidak kau saja, Nagisa?

Aku menoleh kearahnya dan mengerjap perlahan.

"Eh?"

Ia menyeringai. "Kalian cocok, dari segi tinggi badan dan wajah.."

Akari _blushing_. Aku _sweatdrop_.

"Kau menghina ku, Karma?"

Sialan. Kau pikir aku ini pendek kan, Karma?!

Sekali lagi, aku hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati.

Handphone Akari bergetar, ia buru-buru mengambil benda kotak itu dari tas kecilnya.

Ah, aku belum bilang kalau Akari memakai kostum untuk syutingnya, yah?

 _ **Ting!**_

To: _maseharuna .jp_

From: _karasuma-tadaomi .jp_

 _Segera kembali ke lokasi syuting. Kalau tidak, aku yang akan menjemputmu._

 _Aku tahu keberadaanmu. Sekarang ini kau berada di rumah milik keluarga Akabane, 500 m dari taman kota. Jika kau tidak ingin ada yang terluka, menyerahlah dan jangan sembunyi sebelum aku datang._

"Ga-gawat.." tangan Akari bergetar, ekspresinya sangat ketakutan. Ini berbeda dengan yang tadi.

Ia seperti akan dijemput malaikat kematian.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku, agak khawatir juga dengan perubahan sikap Akari.

Ia melirik patah-patah kearahku. "Ma-manajerku akan datang kemari.."

Akari menunjukkan _e-mail_ itu kepadaku. Aku syok juga _sweatdrop_. Walau lebih banyak syoknya, sih.

Kok orang yang bernama Karasuma ini lebih terlihat seperti polisi daripada Manajernya?

"Bagaimana dia bisa tahu lokasi mu?!"

Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi! Aku telah berjanji akan membantunya, jadi dia tidak boleh kembali ke lokasi syuting!

(... Kapan kau berjanji, Nagisa? Perasaan cuma janji gak akan beritahu ke orang lain, deh. Eh? Tapi kau memberitahu Karma! Kau telah melanggar janjimu, Nagisaaa!)

"Coba ku lihat handphone mu." Karma mengambil alih smartphone Akari dan mengeceknya dengan teliti. "Pantas saja, GPS mu aktif. Kau itu bodoh atau apa?"

Aku kembali _sweatdrop_. "Karma, itu agak kasar.."

Sang aktris meringkuk, kakinya ia angkat keatas sofa. "A-aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak ingin syuting lagi.."

Aku ingin sekali menenangkannya, akan tetapi jika aku menyentuhnya nanti Karma bisa salah paham. Yang bisa ku lakukan hanya mengatakan kata-kata yang mungkin tidak berefek banyak olehnya. Sedangkan Karma saat ini sedang menjepit dagunya dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, berpikir.

"Hmm.. Mengenai kemiripan kalian, aku jadi punya ide.."

Ia kembali menyeringai, kali ini terlihat lebih mengerikan.

Perasaanku tidak enak.

* * *

 _ **Ting nong**_

Suara bel terdengar, membuat Karma harus membuka pintunya dengan malas. Orang yang memencet bel, pasti bukan orang yang ia kenal.

Saat pintu terbuka, ia dikejutkan oleh seorang pria berambut hitam dengan muka tegas dan badan tegap. Karma hampir salah mengira bahwa ia adalah satuan unit militer, kalau ia tidak melihat logo "DECO" di bagian kanan kemejanya.

"Maaf mengganggu sebentar, Akabane- _san_. Saya Karasuma dari Deco Production, ingin menjemput Mase Haruna."

 _To the point_ , seperti dugaanku. Batin Karma.

Ia membalas tatapan dingin orang itu dengan pandangan malas. "Hm? Dia ada didalam. Tenang, aku hanya temannya. Kami hanya mengobrol sebentar.."

Ketika Karma memberi ruang untuk melihat kedalam, aku muncul dari ruang tamu. Manik hazelku menoleh malu-malu kearah Manajernya.

"Ka-Karasuma- _san_.."

Pria itu tersenyum tipis, tapi malah terlihat menyeramkan. "Ayo Haruna- _san_ , silahkan naik ke mobil.."

Aku menurut dan berjalan mendahuluinya, langsung masuk kedalam mobil–karena sudah ada yang membukaan pintunya. Sementara pria yang mengaku Manajer Mase Haruna membungkuk singkat pada Karma lalu menyusul sang aktris. Mobil dinyalakan, dan sedetik kemudian mobil itu sudah melaju kencang ke jalan raya.

Pasti saat ini, Akari sudah keluar dari persembunyiannya dengan memakai pakaianku. _Duh_ , aku tidak nyaman seperti ini. Memakai wig hitam sepunggung, kontak lensa warna _hazel_ serta bertingkah laku seperti Akari, ini sama sekali tidak benar.

"Karma- _kun_ , apa Nagisa akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Akari, yang dibalas kekehan dari Karma.

"Tenang saja, Nagisa bisa mengatasinya. Aku sering menyuruhnya _crossdress_ , jadi lumayan alami kalau dia menjadi perempuan.."

Aku bersin di mobil.

Seperti rencana Karma; aku bertukar pakaian dengan Akari, lalu menggantikannya syuting. Sedari tadi aku sudah dilatih berakting dengan penjelasan yang singkat, jadi aku sedikit mengerti tentang dunia perfilman.

Semoga mereka baik-baik saja saat menyusulku nanti.

* * *

"Hapalkan _script_ ini. Lima menit lagi kita mulai."

Aku menggenggam sebuah lembaran kertas–terlihat seperti makalah–yang berisi dialog yang harus ku hapalkan. Aku memang tidak terlalu bodoh, rata-rata lah. Namun menghapalnya dengan waktu lima menit? Ini bukan ujian!

Ku buka lembar pertama. Aku semakin terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa nama Mase Haruna sebagian besar memenuhi dialog itu.

'Akari tidak memberitahu kalau aku akan menjadi pemeran utamanya!' batinku meraung.

Rasanya aku ingin menangis _season dua_.

Tidak terasa lima menit sudah berlalu. Para kru terlihat sudah siap dengan peralatannya masing-masing. Aktor maupun aktris pendampingku pun sudah siap berada di tempat. Mau tidak mau, aku berpura-pura sudah siap juga. _Huft_ , sulit juga menjadi aktris. Pantas saja Akari tidak betah.

"Tiga.. Dua.. _Rolling, action_!"

Sebagai peran utama, aku terlalu disorot oleh kamera. Aku pun baru tahu kalau ini sedang syuting drama televisi _Dragonfly_ , acara yang selalu ibu tonton. Tanpa ku duga aku bisa menghapal _script_ tadi, dan berakting didepan kamera dengan sempurna. Wow, apa ini karna tekadku untuk membantu Akari?

"Kerja bagus, Haruna- _san_!" Semua orang yang berada di area itu bertepuk tangan layaknya orang yang telah melihat sebuah panggung opera.

Aku harus menjadi Akari.

Aku ingat Akari terus-terusan membungkuk dengan senyuman untuk berterima kasih, jadi ku putuskan untuk menirunya kali ini.

" _Arigatou_.."

* * *

Tanpa terasa langit sudah berubah menjadi gelap.

Saat ini aku sedang beristirahat di ruang ganti, sekedar minum atau makan cemilan yang sudah tersedia. Aku pun iseng membuka handphone Akari (aku membawanya, tahu sendiri Manajernya seperti _stalker_ begitu) lalu menuliskan nomor handphone serta _e-mail_ ku agar mudah berkomunikasi dengannya.

E-eh? A-apa yang ku lakukan? Aku lancang sekali membuka serta menyimpan nomor dan _e-mail_ sembarangan–walaupun itu nomor handphone ku, sih.

Kemudian aku menampar diriku sendiri.

Ngomong-ngomong, apa benar aku mirip sekali dengan Akari? Kok orang-orang disini tidak menyadari penyamaranku?

Yah, jangan sampai ketahuan deh.

"Waktu istirahat sudah selesai, Haruna- _san_. Ayo kembali bekerja." salah seorang kru perempuan menghampiriku. Ia terlihat membawa alat _make-up_ , mungkin ia yang bertugas membereskan peralatan.

" _Ha'i_!"

Aku lupa, kalau drama televisi _Dragonfly_ itu bergenre action.

.

.

.

.

.

Kali ini, adegannya kebanyakan aksi dan minim dialog. Syukurlah, aku jadi tidak perlu menghapal _script_ panjang-panjang seperti tadi.

Sebelumnya aku diberi arahan terlebih dahulu, selepas itu baru aku kembali berakting. Bagaimana ini? Aku kan tidak punya kemampuan fisik yang sama dengan Akari.

"Tiga.. Dua.. _Rolling, action_!"

Dua orang bersenjata pemukul bisbol serta pisau menyerangku. Aku pun menghindarinya dan menendang mereka, sesuai kemauan sutradara. Satu per satu pemeran lainnya pun menyerangku, namun aku yang memegang tongkat segera menggunakannya untuk membalikkan suasana dan berakhir akulah yang menyerang mereka.

Aku memakai _seifuku_ , dan wigku dikepang dua. Saat aku melompat, otomatis rok terangkat mengikuti gaya gravitasi. Aduh, pahaku diumbar kemana-mana.

Dan saat aksi ku mencapai tahap terakhir pengambilan gambar, sebuah kejadian tak diharapkan menjadi kenyataan.

Wig berwarna hitam lepas dari kepala ku, memperlihatkan surai biru muda yang tidak terkuncir seperti biasanya.

Ku ulangi–

WINGNYA. **LEPAS**.

Sial.

Semua orang yang berada di area itu, serempak melihat ke satu titik. Kamera perekam masih menyala karena krunya sibuk cengo. Atensi mereka tak lepas dari ku. Aku yang gugup, perlahan mengambil wig yang terlempar jauh, lalu mengambil langkah mundur, dan–

"KAU SIAPA?!"

 _ **Dash!**_

Untung saja mereka telat menyadarinya, jadi aku mempunyai waktu untuk kabur–hanya lima detik, sih.

Aku yang pada dasarnya berbadan kecil, jadi mudah bagiku untuk melewati gang-gang sempit. Akan tetapi, selalu ada Manajer _stalker_ itu yang sudah menungguku di ujung jalan. _Cih_ , aku jadi harus memutar otak untuk kabur dari mereka yang jumlahnya bahkan hampir seangkatan kelas dua SMP Kunugigaoka.

Tangguh juga itu Manajer. Yah, namanya juga _stalker_.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Aku harus lari kemana lagi?"

Ah, ini kan kawasan rumahnya Sugino!

Aku berlari melewati rumah Sugino, namun ada orang yang berhasil menangkapku dan membekap mulutku. Tubuhku pun dengan mudah ditarik dan dibawa masuk ke pekarangan rumah orang. Sial! Apa dia Manajer itu?!

"Mmmff!"

Meronta, aku terus meronta. Bisa gawat kalau aku sampai tertangkap. Jangan-jangan, nanti aku di cap sebagai penjahat yang meniru Mase Haruna, dan hidup bertahun-tahun di penjara.

Tidaaaakk! Aku masih kelas dua SMP, hidupku masih panjaaaang!

"Diamlah, Nagisa. Ini aku, Karma."

Suara yang begitu familiar terdengar di telingaku. Aku menoleh kebelakang, dan benar saja, itu Karma!

"Kemarikan handphone Yukimura- _san_." bisiknya tepat ditelingaku. Ugh, posisi kami pun ambigu. Ia memelukku dari belakang, sementara aku terlihat pasrah.

Orang yang melihat pasti salah mengira kami sedang melakukan– _piiiiip_ –di halaman belakang rumah orang.

Sengaja disensor, biar lebih ambigu.

Aku mengambil handphone Akari, lalu memberikannya ke Karma. Sugino pun muncul entah darimana, dan handphone Akari pun berpindah tangan ke Sugino.

Eh? Untuk apa Sugino mengambil smartphone Akari? Sugino mau maling, kah?

(... Sampai kapan kau berpikiran negatif seperti itu, Nagisaaaa?!)

"Sugino mengalihkan perhatian agar Manajernya Yukimura- _san_ salah melacak keberadaanmu."

Seakan membaca pikiranku, Karma menjelaskan dengan detail. Whoah, _sasuga_ Karma. Cenayang, kah?

Tapi.. Bukankah tadi GPS-nya sudah di nonaktifkan? Lalu kenapa Manajer _stalker_ itu masih bisa melacak keberadaan Akari?

Sekali lagi, namanya juga _stalker_.

"Cih, Mase Haruna menipu ku. Sekarang dimana gadis itu?!" Karasuma melihat titik merah di gugel mep berada di stasiun Kunugigaoka. "Aha! Jangan coba-coba kau lari, _penjahat-yang-meniru-Mase-Haruna_!"

"Kalau perhitunganku tidak salah, sekarang pasti Sugino telah berada di stasiun. Nah, aku minta ia menemui Itona dan membongkar handphone itu, agar tidak dapat dilacak lagi.." jelasnya. Aku yang mendengarkan penjelasan Karma, akhirnya bisa bernafas lega.

" _Fyuh_ , kau memang bisa diandalkan, Karma.."

* * *

Setelah itu, aku diajak memasuki rumah Sugino yang ternyata bertetanggan dengan tempat aku diselamatkan oleh Karma tadi. Aku sempat was-was karena aku tidak ingin menemui orangtua Sugino dengan berpakaian ala _seifuku_ seperti ini, tapi untunglah orangtua Sugino ternyata sedang berada di kampung halaman–berdasarkan penuturan Karma.

Eh? Lalu kenapa Sugino masih berada disini? Sugino tidak diajak pulang kampung, kah?

 _Bukan urusanmu, Nagisa._ –Jawaban terakhir author sebelum ditimpuk _reader_.

Dan saat aku memasuki rumah Sugino lebih dalam lagi, aku melihat Akari sedang duduk lesehan sembari menonton televisi. Tangannya memegang _ocha_ , dan kelihatannya ia santai sekali. Seakan menyadari kehadiranku, ia menoleh dengan _slow motion_ kearahku.

"Akari, maaf jadi berantakan begini.." ucapku sambil tersenyum miring, tanda bahwa aku merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa, Nagisa.. Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf.."

Akari berdiri, lalu ia kembali membungkuk. Namun, salamnya itu terlihat lebih rendah, tidak seperti biasa ia berterima kasih. Aku bisa melihat likuid bening menetes ke lantai, membuat mataku melebar tidak percaya.

"Tak ku sangka.. Hiks.. Ada orang yang mau.. Hiks.. Berbuat sejauh ini padaku.." gumamnya sambil terisak, tetapi aku dan Karma masih bisa mendengarnya.

Hatiku mencelos, tidak tahan melihat Akari yang seperti ini.

Aku pun berjalan mendekati Akari, lalu berjongkok. Ku miringkan kepalaku untuk melihat wajah Akari, dan tersenyum.

"Kau tidak sendirian di dunia ini, kau tahu?"

Kelopak mata Akari melebar, memperlihatkan manik hazel yang masih berkaca-kaca. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan tanpa diduga-duga ia meraung dan tangisannya menjadi-jadi. Akari pun mendorongku dan memelukku hingga aku jatuh terduduk.

U-uwaaah, apakah aku bermimpi?!

Seseorang tolong cubit aku!

 _ **Plak!**_

Kemudian Karma menamparku.

"Hehehe.. Agar kau kembali ke dunia, Nagisa- _chan_ ~"

Aku hanya memandang tajam kearahnya sambil mengelus-elus pipiku. Apa-apaan wajah yang seakan tidak berdosa itu?!

Akari masih saja memelukku, hingga ingusnya nempel di _seifuku_ yang ku kenakan. _Iyuh_ , ijo lagi. Tak apa deh, _seifuku_ ini kan punya dia.

"Nagisa, aku tidak mau pulang ke apartemenku. Pasti sekarang Karasuma- _san_ menunggu ku disana dan meminta penjelasan tentang hari ini.." kepalanya terangkat, menghadap diriku. Ekspresinya saat ini tidak bisa ku deskripsikan. Entah ia sedih, khawatir, frustasi, atau ketakutan.

"Lalu, malam ini kau ingin tidur dimana?" Ku beranikan diriku bertanya.

Ia terdiam sebentar, lalu menunduk. "Kalau bisa sih.. Di rumah mu."

"A-APA?!"

Jelas aku syok.

Seorang perempuan, ingin menginap di rumahku. Mana dia itu aktris lagi.

TIDAK! TIDAK MAU!

Nanti kalau khilaf, gimana?!

Akari bangun dariku, kemudian ia menunduk. Ia sempat melirikku diam-diam, seperti mengharapkan sesuatu. Karma yang sedari tadi terabaikan, mempunyai ide dan langsung membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Yukimura- _san_.. _Pssst_.. _Pssst_.."

Air mukanya tampak cerah. "Ide bagus, Karma- _kun_!"

IDE BAGUS APA?!

Akari memegang tanganku, lalu menarikku untuk keluar dari rumah Sugino. Tak disangka, kekuatan Akari lebih besar dariku, jadi tubuhku ikut terseret bersamanya.

"Ayo Nagisa, kita ke rumah mu!"

Aku panik. " _Ch-chotto matte_ , Akari!"

 _Haaah_ , hari minggu ini benar-benar hari yang melelahkan.

* * *

Dengan alasan ketinggalan kereta, tak ku sangka ibu akan mengizinkannya dengan mudah. Aku pun dengan terpaksa memperbolehkan Akari tidur di kamarku, sementara aku tidur di sofa ruang tamu. Hey, mana mungkin aku tidur berdua dengannya?!

Setelah kejadian itu, aku selalu diburu oleh kru televisi ataupun orang-orang dari Deco Production. Karma pun kewalahan karena hanya rumahnya yang diketahui oleh Manajer _stalker_ itu. Sementara Akari pindah ke rumahku, membawa barang-barang berharganya (handphonenya sudah dibetulkan oleh Itona, jadi tidak bisa dilacak lagi oleh Manajernya) dan dengan senang hati ibuku mengizinkannya. Oh iya, ibuku juga sudah mengetahui bahwa Akari itu Mase Haruna.

Namun, sekarang ia telah pindah ke rumah pamannya di daerah Kyoto.

"Kau memotong rambutmu?

Hari ini, aku mengajak Akari untuk jalan-jalan ke taman kota Kunugigaoka. Ia terlihat antusias sekali, karena kami sudah lama tidak bertemu. Yah, sebulan sih.

Aku datang duluan, sembari menikmati angin musim panas. Manik _sapphire_ ku melihat sosok gadis dengan rambut hitam legam yang kini tepat didepanku. Ilusi atau bukan, aku senang melihatnya.

Aku menggaruk tengkukku. "Sejak kejadian itu, banyak orang yang mencari tahu namaku. Jadi, agar tidak dikenali lagi, ku potong saja."

Ia mengambil tempat duduk disampingku, kemudian menarik napas. Sesaat, ia membuang karbon dioksida itu dari lubang hidungnya.

"Kau ingat pertama kali kita bertemu disini?"

Tanyanya, yang ku jawab dengan anggukan. "Ya, lututmu terluka karena terjatuh di dekat perbaikan jalan dan aku memberimu plester."

Akari tersenyum. Kepalanya mendongkak, matanya menerawang jauh–seperti mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Sebenarnya aku berbohong. Aku terjatuh karena dikejar para fans yang mengenali ku."

Cepat-cepat aku menoleh kearahnya, dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. "Eh? Kau berbohong? Tapi dari raut wajahmu, kau terlihat alami saat mengucapkannya.."

Ia menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Hehehe.. Itulah kelebihan seorang aktris.."

Aku terdiam, memilih untuk melihat langit biru yang sama dengan warna rambutku. Akari pun sama, atensinya tertuju pada anak kecil yang dengan riang bermain ayunan di sebelah sana.

Tidak ada yang membuka suara, tidak ada obrolan, karena seperti ini saja sudah cukup.

"Terima kasih Nagisa, sudah mau membantu ku banyak hal.." tuturnya. Aku hanya diam mendengarkan.

Ia tersenyum manis, senyum yang sangat ku sukai. Tubuhnya bangkit dari bangku panjang ini, lalu berhadapan denganku.

Aku merasa _Déjà vu._

"Kau bersedia mendengarkan keluh kesahku, kau menautkan kelingking dan berjanji padaku, kau memberikan solusi kepadaku, kau mengenalkan ku pada temanmu, bahkan kau bersedia menggantikanku syuting.."

 _Hazel_ bertemu dengan _sapphire_.

"Kau selalu menutupi luka yang ku buat."

Angin kembali berhembus, menerbangkan rambutnya yang kini terurai. Surai biru ku pun ikut menari-nari dimainkan angin, membuat suasana ini begitu romantis.

 **"** **–Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Nagisa** **."**

Kelopak mataku melebar, kilatan cahaya ada didalam manik _sapphire_ ku. Pandanganku lurus kearahnya. Baru kali ini aku begitu bahagia, bisa membantu orang lain.

Mulutku terbuka, hendak menyampaikan sesuatu yang selama ini ku pendam. Namun, tidak ada yang keluar. Hanya suara serak karena terlalu gugup.

Aku menstabilkan nafas, lalu tersenyum kikuk kepadanya.

"A-aku senang mendengarnya.."

Tidak jadi, deh. Lain kali saja bilangnya.

Kala aku dan Akari sedang dalam momen-momen indah seperti ini, suara tapak kaki terdengar dari arah barat. Serempak kami menoleh, dan mendapati Karma sedang berlari kearah kami sambil terburu-buru. Dibelakangnya, para kru Deco Production serta para fans Mase Haruna (aku menyimpulkan karena mereka membawa poster Akari berukuran besar) mengejar Karma yang tampak kewalahan.

"Hoi, Nagisa! Orang-orang ini mencarimu!"

Aku berkeringat dingin.

Akari mengambil ancang-ancang untuk lari.

"KENAPA KAU BAWA MEREKA KEMARI, KARMAAAAA?!"

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N**

AAAAAAAAA KENAPA SAMPAI TEMBUS ENAMRIBUUUU– /pundungdipojokan

Deadline sudah dekat, jadi buatnya juga ngebut (tapi malah keasyikan nulis). Tadinya ide ini udah lama terlintas dan udah bikin draft kasarnya, tapi mentok pas bikin deskripnya. Salahkan WEBE yang menyerang saya.. :"D /carialasan /bilangajagakbisabikindeskrip

Duh, garing yak? Udah lama gak bikin humor sih jadinya.. Ya, gitu.. ;;w;; /cry

Karena ini bikinnya juga ngebut, jadi gak bisa bikin yang versi #CrowSaga. Padahal udah ada ide juga, tapi kayaknya mentok banget kalo dipaksain bikin. Fict yang The Second Job pun belom dibuat kelanjutannya, soalnya akhir-akhir ini lagi sibuk ngurusin kuliah. Hontou ni gomennasai! /bungkuk

Silahkan cuap-cuap di kotak review. Segala kritik, saran, kesan, pesan, nyampah(?), atau review yang terlampau panjang pun diterima! o.o/

* * *

 **Mind to Review?**


End file.
